Brugerdiskussion:Handmaiden
Godt! (: jeg kan også se du er gået i gang med at skrive om Atton. Den er god :) jeg er ved at lave en side med de mest grundlæggende ting. Og hvad der skal gøres.. du kan da læse hvad jeg har skrevet hidtilHow to do? (: - Bakse 1. maj 2007 kl. 14:04 (UTC) Sysop *Så er du Sysop (: tillykke med din nye stilling ;) - Bakse 3. maj 2007 kl. 16:08 (UTC) **Du kan bla. beskytte sider og rette på f.eks. forsiden.. tjek for flere detaljer her: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide ;) - Bakse 3. maj 2007 kl. 17:13 (UTC) Artikler *Det her er lige en husker til alle, om at når i er færdige med en artikel, så husk at sæt den alfabetisk under Artikler. Det tager nemlig en del tid at rydde op i nye sider. Det skal ikke opfattes som en anklage, men en husker :) - Bakse 4. maj 2007 kl. 15:33 (UTC) Starthjælp Vil gerne skrive lidt starthjælp. Helt fra grunden af :) Gode tegn De første tegn der er gode at kunne er * # og :.. stjerne (*) skaber en lille firkant og to stjerne skaber en firkant der er rykket ind.. # skaber tal, der skal der bare laves en hver gang, så tæller den 1,2,3,4 osv.. : laves der indrykninger med, jo flere : jo mer indrykning.. Det hele er vist under. *1 stjerne (*) **2 stjerner (**) ***3 stjerner (***) osv.. #En firkant giver tal (#) #Sådan fortsætter det derned af (#) #osv.. :Skaber indrykning (:) ::Mere indrykning (::) :::Endnu mere indrykning (:::) Det er sådan set basistingene på Wookieepedia.. Links Det kan være meget praktisk at lave links til forskellige interne emner på wookieepedia, faktisk så mange som muligt. Selvom det måske ikke har noget med selve artiklen du laver at gøre. For at lave et internt link, skal du skrive teksten som vist her: "Skriv tekst her" .. det du skriver mellem og bliver det link du skriver (der kendes forskel på store og små bogstaver!!) Hvis du vil have det til at passe i en sætning, skriver du: Dart Vader kaldte sin søn Luke.. altså kun "Luke" vil blive vist. Eksempler herunder: Soldaten kaldte på sin kommandør. (Det der blev skrevet var: "Soldaten kaldte på sin kommandør." Soldaten kaldte på sin Clone trooper commander. Her valgte jeg at skrive direkte henvisning til linket, der stod: "Soldaten kaldte på sin Clone trooper commander. Hvis du vil sætte en endelse på ordet (f.eks. i flertal), sætter du bare bogstaverne lige efter ]] uden mellem rum. eks: Clone trooper commanders. Det jeg skrev var: Clone trooper commanders. Skrifttyper Du kan få brug for forskellige skrifttyper når du skriver (skrå, fed, fed/skrå osv..). Dette er skrå skrift Jeg skrev: Dette er skrå skrift altså to af ' giver skrå (husk på begge sider af det der skal være med skrå) Dette er fed skrift'' Jeg skrev: '''Dette er fed skrift altså tre af ' giver fed skrift. Dette er fed OG skrå skrift Jeg skrev Dette er fed OG skrå skrift altså fem af ' giver fed og skrå skrift. Du kan også bruge det sammen med links eks: Clone trooper commander Jeg skrev: Clone trooper commander Overskrifter Hoved overskrift skrives med to = på hver side eks: Overskrift Under overskrift skrives med tre = på hver side eks: Nummer 2 3. overskrift skrives med fire = på hver side Nummer 3 4. overskrift skrives med fem = på hver side Nummer 4 5. overskrift skrives med seks = på hver side =Nummer 5 = Altså hovedoverskriftern bruges kun til start af nyt emne i en artikel, mens nummer 2 viser underemner inder for samme emne, for eksempel hvis artiklen hed "Hår", kunne en hovedoverskrift hedde "Hårfarve" (den skulle med to af =), så kunne vi sige at et underemne i hårfarve kunne være "Grøn" og "blå" (hver skulle skrives med tre =) Resten bruges faktisk ikke :) Skabeloner Skabeloner er så lidt sværere. Hvis du laver en artikel om en oprørsperson fra Oprørsalliancen, skal du bruge denne boks: (tryk link) Skabelon:Rebel character infobox Så ser du så dette: Du udfylder så de forskellige ting med navn osv. Jeg har udfyldt lidt af det, for sjov, oplysningerne er nok ikke rigtige ;). (Du kan også lave interne links i en infobox). Det vises så således: Billeder Billeder er en MEGET vigtig del af en god artikel. Hvis jeg vil lave et billede med tekst, skal jeg udfylde denne formular: thumb"Dette står der bare, ved egentlig ikke hvorfor :)"|225px"Hvor stort det skal være, 225 er et ofte passende tal"|En [[Phase II clone trooper armor|Phase II clone trooper commander (Deviss)."Her skal teksten som du vil have til at stå under billedet"]] Så skabelonen ser sådan ud, uden det jeg har skrevet: Jeg har fortklaret tingene med " " (dette skal ikke skrives med). Billedet vil så komme til at se sådan ud: thumb|225px|En [[Phase II clone trooper armor|Phase II clone trooper commander (Deviss).]] thumb|(pixel)|(Tekst under billede) OBS! I en infobox skal du kun skrive 300px (Ofte passer det bedst med 300 pixel i en infobox). Citater Citater skal indgå i faktisk alle artilkler hvis muligt. Det skaber dynamik, og gør den interessant og læse. Vi oversætter alle citater til dansk. Her kommer et eksempel: En stormtrooper siger: "On that day, on that planet, our blood ran hot with dreams of victory, melting the ice that stood in our way." Dette vil vi sætte ind i et citat og oversætte det. Sådan sættes det ind: Husk altid at skrive hvem og hvorfra det kommer (hvis ingen kilde er, så skriv Anonym) Adskil med | som de andre steder vi har lavet koder. Nå, men det giver følgende resultat: Hvis der er tale om et udråb, som for eksempel Jawa'ernes "Utinni" skal det skrives således: Der kommer så til at stå følgende: Dette var hvad jeg lige kunne finde på i aften, kan ik lige se om der er flere ting, ellers spørg eller send en mail. Bedste hilsner Bakse 6. maj 2007 kl. 21:18 (UTC) Forresten! :D når du skal signere noget, så skriv altid ~~~~ så folk kan se hvem det er ;) OG endnu mere forresten, så når du sætter ting ind under artikler, så trykker du "Edit" ud for det bogstav du vil sætte det ind, og skriver for eksempel: *Clone trooper commander under "C" Du kan også gå ind på How to do? som er en side med ting som jeg har skrevet, ikke så uddybet som her, men der er visse ting med som jeg nok ikke har med her :) - beklager, for træt til at skrive mere nu :) - Bakse 6. maj 2007 kl. 21:18 (UTC)